


As Long as You Follow

by Eons



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Suvira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eons/pseuds/Eons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Su developed a strong romantic relationship while Bataar left Zaofu on business trips, things ended up becoming complicated when Su remembered her morals and her family.  This will lead up to present day eventually but I'm a sucker for back story so the story will revolve mainly around their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You Follow

 

Full first chapter is here!  Spent a lot of time on this, still needs some editing but overall I’m pretty happy with it.  Enjoy fellow Suvira folks ;}

The morning fog had begun to spread across the valley floor indicating the start of a dreary day. The seasons had all felt too brief this year, especially to Suyin whose favorite time of year was rapidly losing it’s breath to winter’s grasp. She could faintly hear the sounds of birds flying overhead, fleeing to the South before Zaofu would become frozen over. She rolled onto her back, gazing through the skylight and wondering how nice it would be to be able to fly away to a different home for the winter months. She stayed like that for a while staring into the dark clouds overhead until she felt the anxiety seeping into her bones. The day ahead would be full of difficult decisions to make, change was in the air and Suyin never really had to deal with world-changing decisions before, that was always delegated to her mom or Lin.  

She felt locked in place, as if her brain were screaming for her body to move but it wouldn’t listen. Realizing that her nerves were physically crippling her, a sense of dread washed over her and she suddenly felt too alone in her room. She immediately picked up the phone and began dialing, she hated feeling this way; completely helpless. Lin would probably tell her to get her act together and start acting like a Beifong. Trying to settle her rapid breathing she felt slightly at ease from hearing the soft ringing tone through the ear piece.

Suyin let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she heard the voice on the other end, “Mph. Hello?” She knew Kuvira held a deep hatred for being woken up so early in the morning, but she desperately needed to talk to her right now.

She tried to say something, anything to convey her urgency but nothing came out.

Frustrated from being pulled out of her deep slumber Kuvira’s patience was worn thin, “Hello? Ugh do you have any idea what time it is?” She groaned, eyes still closed on the brink of falling back asleep.

"Kuvira, I need to speak with you." Su began welling up in tears and gripped the phone even tighter.

Kuvira immediately shot out of bed at the sound of Su’s voice, “Su what’s the matter? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

"I……I’m having another attack, can you come here?" She felt her hands starting to cramp due to her frantic breathing, "….It’s a bad one."

Kuvira felt her protective instincts kick in, “Don’t worry Su I’ll be right over. Try to stay calm I’m here, stay on the line with me while I get dressed.” Her mind was racing, she hated times like these when Su was hurting and she felt utterly useless not being able to wake up in the same bed as her mentor.

"Ok….please hurry." Su felt a lot safer hearing Kuvira’s strong calm voice, she gripped her hands on the blankets to keep them from hurting more than they already did.

"Alright Su I’m heading out the door now, I"ll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up the phone then bolted through her door, sprinting down the hallway then outside onto the main courtyard that connected the guard’s quarters with the main houses in Zaofu.

She quietly ran through the Beifong estate careful not to wake any of the other family members. Reaching Su’s bedroom she quietly opened the door and rushed towards the other woman, immediately surrounding her in her arms.

Su let out a few long shaky breaths into the metal bender’s hair as the younger woman wrapped her arms around her.

"Kuvira…thank you for coming, I really need you right now." She began sobbing into her shoulder, clutching the damp uniform tighter.

"Ssh I’m here now, it’s alright I’ve got you. Your safe Su." Kuvira rubbed circles on her back while whispering reassurances in her ear.

After settling down a little, Su’s expression changed to concern, “Gods Kuvira you’re drenched! Did you run through the courtyard to get here?”

The younger woman let out a light-hearted grin, “Of course, I wouldn’t let a little water stop me from getting to you faster.” With that she brushed a loose strand of Su’s hair behind her ear leaning in slowly to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now let me see your hands.”

Su melted into her touch as Kuvira began massaging her hand muscles thoroughly and occasionally lifting one of them up to place tiny kisses on her palms. She felt slightly relaxed when Kuvira guided her onto her lap making her back fit snugly against the younger woman’s chest. Slipping her hands under Su’s shirt she began to rub light circles on her lower back eliciting a pleased sigh from the older woman.

Kuvira moved her hands higher and started lightly massaging her upper back, after a few minutes of expertly kneading the sore muscle tissue she brought her hands to a stop and leaned into her ear, “Would it be alright if I remove your shirt? Your back has so many knots, I can massage them out. “ Her voice came out slightly husky without meaning to.

Being like this with Su didn’t come very often and she couldn’t help reflecting back on the times when the older woman would sneak into her room in the middle of the night, when long talks turned into strangled gasps and moans. Bataar used to go on month-long business trips to Republic City, Su became lonely and that’s when Kuvira became a bigger part of her life. At first they both came to an agreement that what they were doing wasn’t anything more than sex, but after a few weeks of passion-hungry lust it became more than just midnight meetings. Kuvira began to stay overnight with her at the estate, waking up next to the woman she loved so much changed the way she thought about everything, being able to rouse Su from sleep by peppering soft kisses along her neck felt like sheer bliss, it felt right.

Both of them were going down a path they knew they wouldn’t be able to return from, they both knew that it couldn’t last forever.

 

* * *

 

2 years ago:

Soft cries of pleasure coming from the woman above her sent a jolt of electricity running down Kuvira’s spine, Su’s legs dangled over the strong bender’s muscular shoulders as she cried out her name in ecstasy, while burying her hands in the silky long dark hair she let out a strangled moan when Kuvira slowed her pace to a near stop.  Su was on the brink of her senses being overloaded as she looked down at the confident young bender between her thighs, Kuvira locked eyes with her and released a delicious smirk across her face that sent Su over the edge. With Kuvira’s mouth between her legs Suyin couldn’t think straight, all she could focus on were those strong hands steadying her hips, “Oh Gods Kuvira I love you!” Su screamed aloud.

Kuvira’s eyes widened as the words left her mentor’s lips, feeling a surge of overblown confidence she detached her mouth from her center and moved on top of Su completely, faces aligned with each other.

Both of their pupils were blown out with lust, sharing the same uneven breathing within the small shared space of air between them.

Kuvira’s hair was coming out of her braid in un-even sweaty strands due to Su’s un-gentle treatment earlier. She leaned down slowly connecting their mouths, both started breathing through their nose as it turned into a much hungrier kiss.

Kuvira slowly twirled her tongue inside Su’s mouth in order for her to taste herself, eliciting a soft moan from the older woman. Su broke away to regain her breath, resting her forehead against Kuvira’s she tucked the strand of sweaty hair that fell in front of the young bender’s face behind her ear, “I love you Ku..…” Su whispered. She placed a small peck on the tip of the younger woman’s nose causing her to blush furiously.

Kuvira slowly eased two fingers into Su while keeping her eyes locked onto her’s, “Say that again…..please.” She released a long groan into the older woman’s neck when Su slipped her hand between her thighs teasing her slowly, burying her face in Kuvira’s shoulder she closed her eyes and thought to herself this is how she wanted to spend the rest of her days; Growing and exploring life with the youthful metal bender, together they could accomplish so much.

Suyin felt at her highest peak of creativity, power and intelligence whenever she was around  Kuvira.  Just being around the youthful bender caused her inner core to ache, they pounced each other at any given chance and it made Su feel like a horny teenager again.  The sheer energy that Kuvira elicited out of her felt dangerous and exciting, it inspired Su to push her limitations in every aspect.

Her mind wafted back into reality when she felt the pair of hazy emerald eyes boring into her  centimeters away. They just stared into each other’s eyes, adjusting them in minuscule amounts like a camera lens focusing on an object too close, it almost felt telepathic, in that moment they felt their wavelengths resonate perfectly to the point where their hearts were nearly beating at the same rate. Kuvira slowly leaned down to place a long kiss on each eye-lid, breathing in Suyin’s scent each time as if to tell her ‘I want you to know I’ll love you forever.’ As Kuvira pulled back Su hazily opened her eyes, tenderly running her fingers over her lover’s beauty mark. “I love you Kuvira” she whispered, “I want you”.

At that Kuvira leaned down to deeply kiss the woman she’d loved for so long. They rode their new wave of passion all night and by the end both women were sweaty and breathless from the new level of intimacy they’d discovered within themselves.

———3 days later———--

Suyin lay her head on Kuvira’s chest while the younger woman lazily stroked her hair, occasionally pressing long kisses on the top of her head.  
Both were on the brink of sleep when Suyin’s ears perked up as she heard classical music faintly muling in the distance, it slowly brought on a sense of dread as she realized it’s source. She quickly sat up in bed causing the other woman to grunt in displeasure. “Kuvira, Bataar’s back! Oh gods, I didn’t think he’d be home until the weekend!” Suyin felt hot tears starting to stream down her face as she realized the consequences to come.  
 

Kuvira’s eyes widened as she registered what Su had just said, she felt as though the gods were against her for constantly forcing her away from the woman she loved.   She felt the oncoming rage at the thought of having to slink away again back to her apartment, having to spend the rest of the night alone in her cold bed.  

Su clung to Kuvira, quietly crying into her shoulder she whispered “It isn’t fair……I hate this.”  she felt nauseous at the thought of her husband finding out about her affair with the younger woman.  

Kuvira’s expression turned cold as the pang of uselessness filled her again, she hated being second in Su’s life and never got used to the feeling after so many years of slinking around in Bataar’s shadow.  She found the courage to speak her mind about their situation for once, “Well then do something about it, make it right……tell Bataar….tell him that you love me more than him!”  

Su looked hurt, “Kuvira…..I can’t…my family.  You know that I can’t-”  

At that moment her rage overrode her love for Su, effectively cutting her off, “Then why am I here? Why does the great Matriarch of Zaofu choose to cry on my shoulder and make love to me in her supposed marriage bed!?”  

More tears left trace marks down Su’s cheeks, “Kuvira….I’m sorry…I-“  She couldn’t even bring herself to look into the frustrated and heart-broken emerald eyes that were burning onto her skin, daring her to push her away when they both knew they were meant for each other.  

Taking the gamble she never thought she would Kuvira spoke up, “Tell me that you want me to stay, or…….or I’m leaving for good this time.  I’m tired playing this game.”  Kuvira barely managed to keep her voice from choking, fighting back the tears of rage and sorrow for fear of Su getting rid of the room in her heart that was reserved for her.

Suyin only bowed her head into her hands, letting out long sobs.  She couldn’t bring herself to tell Kuvira to leave, yet for the sake of her family and Zaofu she felt she had no choice.  When she finally picked up the courage to push the young bender away she was caught off guard when she looked back up at Kuvira.  Her expression was riddled with a mix of doubt, confusion, rage and sadness, she was biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering but it was no use, then the tears came and soft cries of grief wracked the younger woman as she realized what Su’s silence had meant.  

Holding back desperate sobs Kuvira choked, “Suyin….I-I love you.”    
"I know."  Su sighed, trying to hold herself together.  She had to make a decision either way and she had picked her family over her young lover.    
Kuvira looked physically wounded as the notion of separation began to fully sink in. The strong soldier facade quickly crumbled into the scared 22 year-old causing Su to lean in wrapping her arms around her, idly stroking her back.

"Can I at least kiss you one last time?"  Kuvira whispered in defeat.    
Su nodded and leaned into comb her hand through the long raven hair.  Their mouths met for the last time, it was different from every other kiss they’ve shared, this time signifying the end of their relationship.  Every time Su would lean slightly back to pull away from Kuvira the other woman whined and coaxed her back into a deeper kiss trying to suade Su into the remote chance of changing her mind, desperately trying to show her what she would be missing.  She quickly slipped her hand under Su’s loose shirt, hastily brushing her hand over a stiffened nipple and cupped her other breast effectively coaxing a groan out of the matriarch that resonated down Kuvira’s throat.  

Breaking away from Kuvira, she forced herself to steady her breathing and not give into the younger woman’s allure.  She firmly planted her hands onto the young bender’s shoulders, “Kuvira…..we need to stop…it’ll only make things harder.”  

Su placed her hands over Kuvira’s slowly pulling them towards herself she leaned down to inhale into them, placing a long kiss on the soft skin as if she were drinking in as much of the other woman as she could.  Kuvira hastily pulled her hands out of the matriarch’s, coldly looking away as she stood up off the bed and started putting her uniform back on.  She quietly filled her bag full of her other discarded clothing that accumulated in Su’s bedroom over the past few weeks.  

Su softly grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing, Kuvira had given it to her around the time they first started seeing each other, “Do you want this one back?”  She solemnly asked.  

Without turning around to face Su she coldly replied, “Keep it.  To remember me by.”  She could hear the sharp pain in the young bender’s voice and it stung through her like 100 of Aiwei’s needles all at once.    
Su winced at the sharp tone, “Ku…..I think we should talk about this tomorrow, I could come over and-”

"Don’t ever call me by that name again." Kuvira snapped back at her, pain written all over her face masked by anger.  Su only saw the metal-bender angry a few times, and it was mostly directed towards the other guards but nonetheless she was scared for Kuvira when she lost her temper in fear of her doing something reckless.  

A few times Su had to hold her back from throwing punches at some of the dancers during rehearsals because she got too worked up and only knew how to release her frustrations physically.  She thought about how Kuvira would release her anger and stress after tonight and started to worry over how the metal-bender would cope during the next couple of weeks.  

Su knew that sex was Kuvira’s number one outlet for relieving stress, especially after rehearsals and night shifts on guard duty.  She would never hurt Su but the matriarch could sense when she was having a bad day based on the hunger in Kuvira’s eyes and how adamant she became about getting Su off multiple times in a row to fill her lust for power and skill.  She drove Suyin wild whenever she would pick her up, hauling the older woman onto her shoulders while eating her out with her back pressed high against the wall and steady hands keeping her from losing balance.  

She snapped out of her memories, feeling nauseous at the thought of her Ku fooling around with other women to cope with loneliness.  

Suddenly feeling possessiveness take hold over her Su walked over to the younger woman reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, “Kuvira please, I want to talk about this more tomorrow..we can still figure things out.”  

Kuvira paused to think for a moment, trying to weigh the pros and cons in her head.  “Tomorrow doesn’t work for me, I have my Tai Chi lessons during the day then I’m on the night shift.”  

Su knew that she didn’t have lessons during the day but decided to go along with it, “Ok then how about the day after?”  She didn’t want to sound desperate but Su couldn’t stand to think of losing Ku permanently.  

Kuvira turned around to face her mentor, pain evident on her face. “Su….I’m going to need some time alone to think this over.  Come find me in a few weeks and we’ll talk.”  Her voice sounded weak and Su could tell that the poor girl was extremely mentally exhausted.  

"Ok Ku….take all the time you need.  We’ll figure this out I promise."  Su leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.  

Kuvira tried her hardest not to break down and start crying again, instead she let out a weak smile, “Thanks.” She whispered and started making her way onto the balcony.  She didn’t turn around to look at Su, it would only make her stomach flip.  Luckily it was still dark outside so she was able to shoot a cable line down into the courtyard and quietly slip away into the darkness.  

Su sighed, collapsing onto the large bed accepting the fact that she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep tonight.  Bataar never disturbed her after coming in late from a long trip, she knew that he would spend the night in his study until late afternoon tomorrow which would give her enough time to somewhat regain her composure for her family.  

 

* * *

 

Kuvira stumbled into her apartment flicking on the lights she looked around noticing all of Su’s clothes that were strewn all over the place.  Sighing, she threw down her bag and flopped onto the bed sprawling her arms and legs out while lying on her back.  She was finally able to let out everything she had been holding in, she hated looking weak in front of the matriarch.    
After sobbing for over an hour a strong migraine overcame her. Rolling over to her side she clutched her stomach as a wave of nausea clouded her senses.  Struggling to crawl out of bed, she tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach caused her to collapse onto her hands and knees.  Feeling an oncoming heave, she scrambled off the floor and sprinted to the bathroom effectively throwing up her guts.  

Kuvira stayed on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night into mid afternoon, at some point she tried crawling into the bathtub to try and get some sleep but ended up smashing her head against the faucet effectively drawing blood from the gash below her hairline.  “FUCK!” She cried out, slamming her eyes shut as blood flowed down her face.  She blindly scrambled up to the sink, running water over the nearest towel, carefully wiping her face.  Compressing the gash with her towel she stumbled her way into the kitchen to grab a hunk of ice from the freezer to ease onto her head that felt like it was being torn open with an ice pic.  

A few hours later she passed out on the couch wrapped up in five different blankets with a cloth tied around her forehead.  She lost all conception of time when she awoke for the second time.  Trying to sit up she winced in pain from her head injury, it felt like she had been sleeping for days, her eyes felt sore and swollen and her stomach screamed for food.  She grudgingly started untangling herself from the pile of blankets that she burrowed into, only to wind up rolling off the couch onto the floor with an ungraceful thud.  Groaning into the blankets that were now covering her face she gave up and fell back asleep.  

——2 days later——

Kuvira awoke feeling panicked from her door being pounded on.  She slowly climbed off the couch, her legs could barely hold herself up.  Walking over to her mirror she weakly called out, “Hold on, I’ll be there in a minute-” she lost her breath for a moment when she saw herself.  There were dark circles under her eyes, her face was more gaunt than usual from lack of food and her skin was clammy and white as a ghost.  Embarrassed by her current state she hastily pulled a blanket over her head, draping it around her shoulders to cover most of her body.  Pulling open the door she was thoroughly surprised to find a young Beifong at her door. 

Confused, Kuvira croaked, “Opal?  What are you doing here?” 


End file.
